The First Heretic
by OhhPlease
Summary: Dagmara Fikleson was an accident from just over one thousand years ago. No one really knows about her, but when she comes to Mystic Falls she's not about to leave just because of some danger that MIGHT come for the Doppleganger.
1. Prologue: The First Heretic

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals

 _Summary:_ Dagmara Fikleson was an accident from just over one thousand years ago. No one really knows about her, but when she comes to Mystic Falls she's not about to leave just because of some danger that MIGHT come for the doppelganger. Ships, OC/Damon (S1S2) OC/Kol (Eventual)

 _Warnings:_ General vampire violence, language, everything that is Vampire Dairies and the Originals

* * *

Prologue: The First Heretic

* * *

Dagmara Fikleson was the first complete hybrid of vampire and witch.

Not only that but she was old, and she knew that she was one of the oldest that had been created. That was exactly why she was so careful with that she did. There wasn't any way she was going to make her existence a danger to the point she got hunted by the Originals or something of the like. The last thing she needed was that – Which was exactly why for the last five hundred years or so stayed so close to the ground she was laying in it.

The moment that she woke up craving blood, she hid herself in the forest, drinking animals. It wasn't for quite some time before she found herself coming out and feeding from humans. Animals tasted horrible, but at the time she felt it was for the best. If she had shown herself in the village which Ayanna belonged to, it was likely that she'd have been killed; it wasn't something she could risk.

The world changed around her, and this caused her to become even more paranoid in a way. Technology made it easier for vampire hunters and harder to stay hidden.

Eventually she made her way back to her home land of Mystic Falls. It had changed, obviously – Although the forested parts made her nostalgic.

It was almost perfect, even though there was another vampire going around that she knew by reputation. Dagmara already hated him already.

Either way, her new identity for the town was Mara Fikle.

Dagmara Fikleson had too much of an old ring to it. Mara was told to the town to be an orphaned seventeen year old that just came out of Ireland to start a new in America. It was known that she had money, and that was pretty much it.

The bad thing about deciding to stay in one place for any amount of time is the fact that sometimes Mara had to go to school to keep up her appearance. It was almost her wish that she'd been turned when she was older. School was boring; it was why she didn't do it a lot.

Well, first day of school was coming up. Shaking her head softly, she got dressed in her new outfit, black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt with dark purple converse on her feet. It suited her black and white stripped hair and blue, but nearly silver eyes.

This centuries clothing was interesting to say the least. But, as long as it wasn't as uncomfortable as corsets again she didn't really care. If corsets ever came back into fashion, she was going to play a man for awhile.

It was interesting though, as it seemed that the other vampire of the town was going to school as well. Mara hated rippers though; there lack of control was disgusting to her.

There was something else in this town as well.

Doppelganger.

Such a word could ruin her little stay back home if she let it. Doppelganger meant Mikaelson's, meant a supernatural hotspot. Of course it would be in Mystic Falls that it would happen, the curse started in Mystic Falls and would end there. It was interesting really, watching people's perception change on what the curse was. Around fifty years ago she'd gotten curious and looked into it – They'd made it into something called the 'Sun and the Moon' curse. Genius idea really, if she'd not been there to actually know what happened at the time, she'd believe it.

Ultimately, there was the chance of getting found out should she choose to stay there. Somehow though, she couldn't bring herself to leave. There was a feeling that she needed to be here for some reason – Mara just hoped it wouldn't be here death.

.

.

.

It didn't take her long to arrive at school using supernaturally enhanced speed. Mara already knew that it was going to be boring just looking around for a few moments, all the people themselves seemed to be typical, ultimately it was unamusing to watch the happy meals on legs interacting and she entered the school.

Mara forced herself to go through the day without killing anyone even though the urge never quite went away when faced with the immature and unintelligence 'future of society'. The want to kill the history teacher was real, the temptation was almost too strong to resist. Really, what was that guy's problem; he was totally grade A douche material.

Hearing all the teenage drama and hormones, it was so much simpler when she was young and human. Perhaps that was because she was forced into isolation though...

Her head was practically pounding when she got out of school and practically ran to a bar. She compelled herself a bottle; a vampire getting I.D'd would have been embarrassing.

Unable to help herself, she kept her ears sharp for words that could mean entertainment for her.

"So Stefan, if you're new than you don't know about the party tomorrow." Said some blond

Stefan, the Salvatore vampire… The ripper and Mara couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the thought.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." A young black woman replied, upon looking at her though, Mara resisted the urge to glare. She looked like Ayanna, even had the same air around her.

Of course, Mara couldn't tell if she was a witch from over here, but the resemblance was enough to turn her off the girl at least for that time.

There was also a member of the group that Mara winced upon seeing, it was worse than the Salvatore. The doppelganger was there, and Mara couldn't help but think about the resemblance and find herself almost wanting to get rid of the future problem before it became one.

A thought she was dissect later.

Taking one last shot, Mara made her way out of the building, toward her apartment. It had actually taken quite some time for the people she compelled to get the rooms correct. The general colour scheme was white, with hints of black. Of course, her bedroom was blacker with hints of white. White made her happy when starting the day, but black made her settle down and relax.

Laid down upon her bed, she thought of what could become of the future. It certainly seemed bleaker upon learning of the Doppelganger. Perhaps though, everything would turn out alright. There was however one more thing to think about.

The young woman that was with the Doppelganger at the bar/hang out, whatever they would call it. If she truly was a decent of Ayanna, that would mean that the young women was a decent of her line as well. It made her wonder, if at the slim chance she was right, if the women was actually part of that line, what she would do.

Closing her eyes, she waited for sleep to claim her – No claim to the future was needed to be made at the moment. There was plenty of time to think through her choices.

* * *

End Prologue:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ This is a redo of a story I posted on a different Fanfiction account as well as Ao3 and Quotev. Cleaned it up a bit and I'm going to flesh it out better than before. I'll probably update this every other week once I get most of the starting chapters.

Anyway I'm really in love with Dagmara's character~ Oh the things I am going to do with her...

Let me know what you think? What should I make her relationship with Elijah be like? Of course not romantic, but friendly? Brotherly? One of absolute hatred? My own feelings on Elijah are way too mixed to choose... Dagmara probably wouldn't like him too much... but I also don't know if it would borderline hatred... I want to you know you guy's opinions.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter: Meeting Damon

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals

 _Summary:_ Dagmara Fikleson was an accident from just over one thousand years ago. No one really knows about her, but when she comes to Mystic Falls she's not about to leave just because of some danger that MIGHT come for the doppelganger. Ships, OC/Damon (S1S2) OC/Kol (Eventual)

 _Warnings:_ General vampire violence, language, everything that is Vampire Dairies and the Originals

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Damon

* * *

The next morning when she awoke, took a shower, and made sure to re-attach her witch's jewelry for the sun, she walked out with a smile and a new outfit.

Her jewelry was a ring, one from a long time ago. It was a beautiful piece of work then, however it wasn't something that people thought was in style anymore, if anything it would be considered a male ring.

Of course, Mara would have been an idiot if she didn't get more than once piece when the opportunity presented itself in the form of stealing the magic from a powerful witch. She made herself more than once piece, because that way no one would go ripping off her jewelry and causing her a fiery death. A small anklet, it was hard to steal off of someone and people didn't usually wear them. They had made a small appearance in some cultures, but in most they were something that most didn't wear.

School was just as boring as it was the day before, or so she'd thought until she came into history class. She'd hoped the teacher wasn't as horrible as she'd thought the day before;

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Teacher asked, turning toward the suspect witch, "Ms. Bennett?"

There it was, 'Bennett' was one of the names that the main line of witches had split into over the years. Of course, snap judgment shouldn't be made, perhaps it was a coincidence, or perhaps the young girl would never tap into her power.

"Uhm… A lot? I'm not sure, like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett, Mr. Donovan; would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

This guy really was an arse.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Tanner chuckled along with the class, but it was mocking, "Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Doppelganger, Elena as it were shook her head, and despite the fact that Tanner was obviously a dick she answered rather politely, "I'm sorry, I… I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons Elena. Personal excuses ended after summer break."

"There were 346 casualties sir, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan Salvatore stepped in, not surprising he'd know that answer though, was it.

"That's correct, Mr.…?" Tanner prompted.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore, any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Original settlers? Don't make her laugh; those people came in what, hundreds of years later. How arrogant, to just assume that they'd been the first. It was actually surprisingly angering; they claimed land that had not been theirs, though they hadn't known better.

"Distant." Not.

"Well, very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He walked back, as if he'd won the moment, only to be interrupted.

"Actually there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loses. The Founder's achieve stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Chuckles all around, Tanner didn't try to be a smart ass for the rest of the class.

When class was over, Mara snuck up next to Stefan and whispered to him, "I can see why you would know. How could you not, after all."

Stefan looked up to see who'd said it, seeing Mara giving him a smirk, before disappearing in a burst of vampire speed. It would be interesting, messing with him for a little while. Let him be suspicious for oh, a week, before putting him out of his misery and letting him know she didn't bite.

Fellow vampires anyway.

…

Okay maybe that was a lie, but she would let him know she didn't plan to bite him anytime soon.

.

.

.

Later, after school was over Mara found someone to compel to bring her to that party she'd heard about. He could also be her meal/partner before the night was through, he was pretty good looking. Usually she preferred females though; they could wear things to hide the bites without it seeming weird far easier than guys.

The party was very… Lively.

"Leave me, I have a descendent I wish to go and meet with." Mara compelled the human before walking over toward where the Bennett was.

Walking over to them, she smirked somewhat at the sound of Stefan being verbally attacked by the blond as he tried to make his way over to the doppelganger and the Bennett. Then just before she reached them, they talked about being psychic, and the young witch had a vision. It seemed that she was a witch than, interesting. Always helpful to have a battery near you, never mind the fact she might come to like the girl. Well – that was if she didn't end up being like Ayanna.

The Doppelganger practically yelled her name though, so that was set.

Bonnie Bennett.

Of course, Stefan used vampire speed to show up in front of the two girls before Mara could. She damn near pouted, but that didn't stop her from showing up next to him.

"Hello~ I'm Mara Fikle. Let's be friends, see, I'm already friends with Stefan here, old friends. I just wanted to get to know his new ones, you see?" There was a grin painted onto her lips, her Irish accent coming out thickly

Both Elena and Stefan looked at her a bit weird, and Stefan was actually looking angry and suspicious underneath that.

 _Elena looking at her weird wasn't what the plan entailed though, had she done something wrong?_ Mara thought _people did introductions that way, maybe it had changed without her knowing or paying attention…_

Elena got over it though, giving a slight chuckle. "Hey, uhm… Nice to meet a friend of Stefan's, and I'm sure that we can become great friends."

"I'm… Sorry for her, she never really socialized a lot, moving around a bit and such…" Stefan apologized for Mara, going with the story, because if he didn't then it would be suspicious.

Mara mentally smirked, perhaps she was wrong on introductions, but she still had her ability to manipulate the conversation at least minimally. "Anyway, are you upset about something?"

"No uhm, no its Bonnie – Never mind, you know what. You're here." Elena smiled as she said it; Mara couldn't help but marvel at just how much like Tatia and Katerina she looked

"I'm here."

The smile that they shared made Mara think, _shit._

Petrova charm at work it seemed, that instant attraction was just too much. Let's hope it doesn't turn out to be like the last Doppelgangers then.

Either way, they started to walk around, for what purpose Mara didn't quite understand.

"You know, you two are kind of the talk of the town."

"Are we?" Stefan said in Mara's place.

"Mhmm, mysterious new people, in a town that rarely gets new people? Oh yeah." Elena said.

"Well, you got that mysterious thing going on too, twanged in sadness."

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Elena asked, and Mara made a sound of agreement.

"Yeah Stefan, way to make yourself sound like a crazy stalker." Mara made a show of playfully pushing his shoulder as if friendly berating him.

"… Well we did meet in a grave yard."

"Right… Oh wait, technically we met in the Men's Room. You don't want to know anyway, it's not exactly party chit chat." Elena said, and Mara gave a small little laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your forming new and meaningful connections if you know what I mean. I'll talk to you later Stefan, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mara threw him a playful wink before skipping back toward the way that they'd came.

Going back to the party, she looked around for the person she'd come with. Mara felt a bit puckish, it'd been a long time since she'd fed from vein and not cold blood packs. Before she could find him though, she smelt blood and quickly turned to find where it was coming from. Just after she'd turned, Elena came back out of the woods with her brother and a woman who was bleeding.

"Somebody help!" She yelled, causing people to turn toward them.

People tried to give her some space, all the while trying to figure out what was going on. Yelling for someone to call an ambulance, of course Stefan ran away, and Mara followed after him, wondering what that was about.

It wasn't Stefan, a ripper doesn't stop.

It wasn't her, so that must mean that there was another vampire in the Falls.

Perhaps Stefan's brother came for a visit? It was the most likely scenario; it was far too quickly for people to be showing up for the Doppelganger.

It seemed that he was heading for his home, basically ignoring her presence.

Once they entered, Zach Salvatore called after him, "What's going on?"

"Someone was attacked today, and it wasn't me or Mara."

With that, Stefan ran up to what she assumed was his room, Mara followed just out of plain curiosity of why he wasn't acknowledging her following and saying something like, 'Get the fuck out of my house.'

Once they got up, Mara closing the door behind her, a crow flew in from the window. Stefan turned abruptly to a figure on the other side of the room.

"Damon." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Damon was rather good looking; he was rocking the bad boy image. Mostly black, leather jacket, hair styled just right, and a smirk pulling upon his lips, however that wasn't the most compelling piece of that particular picture. Startling blue eyes, a true blue that most didn't have.

"Hello, brother."

Damon sauntered farther in, looking around at the many things in the room.

"Crow's a bit much, isn't it?" Stefan asked, and Mara leaned herself against the wall to watch the fine piece of entertainment.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog."

It was actually quite impressive, a young vampire like that able to use fog and turn into and control animals so well. Most never learn, thinking it too bothersome or difficult.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

Personally Mara wondered about this little sibling dynamic. It seems as though they didn't get along, oh well they were vampires – Hundreds of years to get over sibling arguments.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." He smirked to his brother as he walked over to a book stand, "Your hairs different, I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank god, I couldn't take another day of the nineties, don't you agree?" Damon smirked toward Mara. She got the feeling he was the type to mouth off, to anyone.

"Hated them, style was horrible. I like this new decade much better, suits me – Don't you think?" Mara ran a hand over her body and raised an eyebrow toward him. Damon was a bit thrown by that, usually his brother's friends were boring, but this one had some attitude.

"It does, your one of the best looking women in this town – So maybe you can teach my little brother one of the major lessons in life. Stay away from fads. You should have seen him with the grudge look."

Stefan, either frustrated from lack of answers, or angry because he looked bad in fads snapped at his brother, "Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." Damon stated, as if it was obvious.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

"I managed to keep myself busy." Damon hinted at what he'd done to that girl.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight, that's very clumsy of you." Said Stefan, Mara on the other hand felt it might have been quite deliberate.

"Ahh…" He turned toward his brother, "That could be a problem, for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question." Walking toward his brother, he continued, "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word, Elena."

The smirk that spread across his lips as he finished should have been illegal.

"She took my breath away you know, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Damon stated, and almost wanted to laugh, Katherine huh? Katerina sounded better, but she was in hiding from what Mara understood. "Is it working Stefan, bring around her, being in her world. Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan sounded out the words, attempting to drive his point home.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Oh god… Don't tell me… He drinks animals? Mara couldn't help but think. Drinking animals tasted horrible, she remembered that time, so long ago when she'd done the same. Worst time in her life, never to happen again if she had any say.

"I know what you're trying to do Damon; it's not going to work." Stefan moved to walk away, only to be pushed by Damon, egging his brother on.

"Come on! Don't you crave a little?" His voice almost eager.

"Stop it." Stefan tried to pull out of his reach again, only for Damon to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there, we can invite this friend of yours as well – Or just cut to the chase!" Damon slapped his brother upside the head, obviously trying to piss him off, "Forget those girls, and let's just go straight for Elena!"

Stefan had enough of that it seems, he pushed Damon away with a yell, "Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

Stefan finally allowed his vampire to come to the surface and full out body slammed his brother out of a window. Mara quickly jumped down, not wanting her entertainment to be out of view. Of course, Stefan didn't seem to have caught his brother – What he got for weakening himself on animal blood, really.

Damon was leaning against a bush, "Well, I was impressed. I give it a six, missing style but I was pleasantly surprised."

"I give it a five, weak." Mara said, from her place in the opposite direction, leaning against the house.

Damon gave her a wink, continuing his review, "Very good, with the whole face—"He mocked the sound of an attacking dog, "Thing, it was very good."

"It's all fun and games, huh Damon? But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given." The look on his face kind of read, 'Duh, VAMPIRE here.'

"Not here, I won't allow it." Did that little show not just prove that it's not possible for him to actually stop the guy?

"I'll take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan seemed to be damn near crying, a ripper of all things nearly crying and eating little puppies. Something was just wrong with that picture.

Damon's answer came, not in a form Stefan wanted though, "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Oh, because that's not bothersome and impossible to pull off at all." Mara drawled in her Irish accent, mocking both of the brothers.

Damon faced her, pointing toward her, "Hey, no one asked for a peanut gallery."

Stefan on the other hand, shot her a rather pointed look, "Just stay away from Elena, both of you."

Mara placed a hand on her chest, miming being hurt by that comment.

"Hey, where's your ring?" Damon pointed toward Stefan's middle finger, "Ohh, sun's coming up in a few hours, and poof, ashes to ashes."

Stefan looked at his finger nervously, looking back to his brother for answers. Damon just chuckled, "Relax, its right here."

Damon held out his hand, a rather large ring was in the middle. It was huge, like fashion statement huge. Stefan took it carefully, and placed it on his finger. During which, rather unpredictably, Damon grabbed his brother by the neck and threw him. Stefan hit the wall, and Damon was where he fell just next to him, before he hit the ground.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon stopped and tilted his head as he heard a noise, "I think we've woken Zach up."

He starts to walk away, "Sorry Zach."

Mara started to follow the now whistling man, turning back toward the prone figure only for a moment, "There is such a thing as blood bags you know. It's the twenty-first century. B.T.W. Your brother seems fun."

.

.

.

It'd been an interesting night really, not much more that you could ask for. A good family drama always put her in a mood for a bite to eat though – and the drama at the party had caused Mara's bite to get away. Finding some random woman on the side of the road, "Follow me, nothing is wrong you feel very at peace. You won't remember anything that happens in the next five minutes, and you will be quiet."

Pulling her into the shadows, Mara bit down on her neck. Practically relishing in the fact that she was a real vampire, not drinking off animals like a weakling. The blood slide down her throat and it felt like relief, of the urge to near constantly drink. The itch that you couldn't really feel, but was always there. Mara nearly groaned as she pulled away and bit her own wrist. Last thing she needed was anyone on her ass, so she healed the woman and let her on her way.

However reluctantly, and wishing she ate the whole Happy Meal.

* * *

End Chapter One:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ New chapter already~ I'll put them out fast until I catch up with myself. Anyway let me know what you think, a darker side of Dagmara will be shown eventually if she seems too nice for you so far!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter: Hanging with the Girls

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals

 _Summary:_ Dagmara Fikleson was an accident from just over one thousand years ago. No one really knows about her, but when she comes to Mystic Falls she's not about to leave just because of some danger that MIGHT come for the doppelganger. Ships, OC/Damon (S1S2) OC/Kol (Eventual)

 _Warnings:_ General vampire violence, language, everything that is Vampire Dairies and the Originals

* * *

Chapter Two: Hanging with the Girls

* * *

It was rare, that she wished her short black and white hair was long enough to put up. Sometimes it was just annoying, because the length that she thought looked best on her was also just too short to put up by about an inch.

As per usual, she walked to school. Seeing other people looking so lively was somewhat annoying, so she drink out of what was designed to look like a coffee cup, when it was really a morbid mix of about one third coffee two thirds B positive.

Stefan seemed to have shaken off the effects of the night before rather well; he still seemed quite reluctant to be near her, judging by the looks he was shooting.

But really Mara thought she was quite personable.

Elena and Stefan were flirting again; it was almost annoying the way that they couldn't stop the eye sex for five minutes.

Instead, Mara found her way toward the blond and Bonnie, pretending to just recognize them, "Hey, you're uhm… Bonnie right? Elena was talking about you last night – I'm an old friend of Stefan's, Mara Fikle."

They both smiled at her, especially the blond who rushed to introduce herself, "Hey, you're the new person that we haven't met yet. I'm Caroline Forbes; it's nice to meet you. This is Bonnie Bennett, as you know. Where's Stefan, do you know?"

The blond was very… Bubbly.

"Yeah actually I do." Mara rolled her eyes as dramatically as possible, "He and Elena are flirting and eye sexing just a little bit too much for me to stomach interrupting without feeling like I was walking in on them."

Bonnie let out a snort, "Oh yeah, you are Caroline are going to get along just fine."

Mara just tilted her head in confusion, but gave a smile, "I'll take it as a complement, darling."

The pet term just slipped out, Bonnie actually seemed a little bit off balance by it. Usually Mara never used the term unless she was mocking someone.

Caroline took it in stride though, "So, why don't you join us for a bit. We were just talking about Bonnie, she's psychic."

Mara pretended to be somewhat shocked, widening her eyes. Bonnie on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at the blond as they started to walk, "Don't go around saying that Caroline, people are going to think I'm insane. Anyway, Gram's says that I'm technically a witch – My ancestors were some cool Salem witch chicks or something. Gram's tried to explain it all – but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda toned out, but crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"Well, feel free to conjure up a name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie said with a slight laugh, "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know, I was drunk."

"God don't even get me started on drunk, I've had enough drunk to last me a week I think." Mara groaned, and they looked at her with a laugh.

Seemed like it was the start o a great friendship.

"Hey, do you want to come with us? We're meeting with Elena later, no reason not to bring a new friend." Caroline asked as they were leaving school.

Internally, Mara hides a success grin as she answered, "I'd love to – making new friends is hard for me. Apparently I'm kind of awkward at it, and way too blunt for most people to get along with. Wonder where they got that idea."

She raised her eyebrow toward them with a smirk. It was simpler to gain an in with the group of friends than she'd thought. Now she could keep an eye on Bonnie from right up close. The position was very adventurous for her.

"I've known you all of a few minutes and I already get where they came up with that." Bonnie responded teasingly, internally though, Bonnie was battling feelings. Part of her wanted to get away from Mara, she was cold, but another part of her wanted to welcome the female as if she was family. The strange warring feelings were confusing.

.

.

.

They took a set outside of the bar, four to the table. Elena greeted them, surprised by the addition but didn't seem all that put out by it.

"-Comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much carnage and blood it created a bed of paranormal activity"

"Umm yeah, then your Gram's poured another shot, and she told you about the Aliens" Caroline finished with her own version of the story.

Mara smiled a little bit, "I don't know, I like to believe I that kind of stuff. How boring would it be, if there weren't things that simply can't be explained through conventional methods?"

Caroline gave a shrug, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, "So then what?" She turned toward Elena.

"So then nothing." She shrugged.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope, we didn't go there. Mara isn't this awkward for you… I mean your Stefan's old friend and what not." Elena added, almost in hopes of getting the subject dropped.

"Oh no, not at all. Personally I think you should have gone for it. I mean, Stefan really likes you it seems, really liking someone usually leads to all sorts of touchy feely." Mara drawled out the last words, accent heavier than usual.

Caroline still seemed doubtful, "Exactly, there should have been all kinds of touchy feely… Not even a hand shake? I mean, we're your friends Elena, you are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked, for hours." Elena shrugged.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline finished in a teasing tone.

"Profound."

"Oh I don't know, I agree. Adding in of course, girl likes girl and boy likes boy and girl and boy like girl and boy and girl like boy, oh and a tone of other combinations." Mara finished off, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elena seemed to make up her mind about something, after the giggling and looks were passed around at Mara's comment; she'd made to get up.

"Where're you going Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right, it's easy if I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

With that, she walked away, leaving Bonnie, Caroline, and Mara to trade looks, wondering what that was all about.

Mara actually felt somewhat, peaceful. Talking to other people, having friends – It was something you didn't really notice you missed until it wasn't there. Eventually, she somehow got roped into helping pass out little information packets about the comet that was arriving the next day.

Using her vampire hearing to listen in on Elena and Bonnie's conversation well walking with Caroline, eventually though she looked around and saw Damon – She'd rushed toward him, dragging Mara long with her, but it seemed as if he'd vanished into thin air.

Mara couldn't help but be interested in just what Damon was playing at.

Later that night, they did this weird thing with candles, tons of people got their own and started to light them up. It was a bit too witchy for Mara to want to take part in it at the moment. Things that got too witchy always reminded her of the fact that she'd never have her own power, and what that'd caused her.

Mara instead of wallowing in it went into the bar and got herself a drink. Meanwhile she overheard a conversation, about the girl that had been bite the prior night being missing. Interesting really, especially when she heard Stefan getting involved, than some screaming along with Damon's voice. That was actually too far to tell what it was completely, but there was the general idea.

Mara just stayed close, not interfering at the moment. Honestly it was far more enjoyable to just watch the brothers go at it with one another, something that she'd learned the last time they were together in front of her.

Eventually the girl snapped out of the compulsion from Stefan, saying Damon attacked her.

"Wrong! Stefan did this to you."

Damon pulled the girl up and forced her to look into his eyes, compelling her, as shown when she started to repeat back,"Stefan Salvatore did this to me. He's a vampire, a vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon, please don't do this." Stefan practically begged his brother.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon practically threw the girl at him, ripping the bandage off, "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need. You can change that though, human blood gives you that."

Stefan seemed to be struggling with himself, forcing the girl away from him and practically shaking with need.

"You have two choices, you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming vampire through town square." Damon finished, leaning away from his brother.

"That's what this is about?" Breathing heavily, "You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon actually seemed to care about this, which made Mara wonder – If this was part of his plan or if this was just him caring about his brother.

"Why, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be a brother again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls—"

Mara gave a small cough, drawing attention to herself, "You know, normally I wouldn't involve myself in things like this. However, you can see my predicament. I don't know you well enough to trust that this gets done correctly… I like this little town see, I want to stay here a bit longer."

Mara walked herself over to the girl, picking her up and looking into her eyes, starting the compulsion, "You don't know anything about vampires. You started to believe you were attacked by one, only because you were traumatized by the animal attack. Even if you have doubts, you are a druggie and no one would believe you. You do not know about vampires, and you do not know Stefan Salvatore as anything other than a classmate."

The compulsion was anything but vague; Mara had felt the need to cover all her bases. With that, she turned back to the brothers.

"Listen, you guys do whatever you want I don't really care. In fact, I find it damn near entertaining. However, do not get me caught, the last thing I want right now is to move or draw attention to myself. Try to keep your squabbling on the down low, you got me?" Mara smirked at the brothers, before jumping down and completely ignoring the entire situation.

Grabbing a drink, she also tried to ignore the weird sensation of guilt, when she heard outside Damon talking to Caroline. Mara might not know a whole lot about the Damon, other than the fact he was major eye candy, but she did know that it most likely wasn't anything good that Damon was making so many appearances' for her.

Normally she wouldn't feel anything for the situation, but Caroline was… Bubbly. Mara didn't want that to change, and perhaps she was beginning to feel something for the blond, friendship. The kind that you didn't need to watch your back every few moments wondering if you would get stabbed.

Signing, she took another shot and worked on putting the blonde out of her mind for the night.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ We see more of Mara's manipulative streak shining through here, although she hasn't been all that horrible yet. Doubt she will be either, it's more about the entertainment for her, and after a thousand years who wouldn't be?

The screaming headache I had right now is urgh, but I don't know I kind of feel more relaxed after editing this. Let me know what you think, because only one review so far? You'll make me cry you guys... ;-;

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter: Dinner Party

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals

 _Summary:_ Dagmara Fikleson was an accident from just over one thousand years ago. No one really knows about her, but when she comes to Mystic Falls she's not about to leave just because of some danger that MIGHT come for the doppelganger. Ships, OC/Damon (S1S2) OC/Kol (Eventual)

 _Warnings:_ General vampire violence, language, everything that is Vampire Dairies and the Originals

* * *

Chapter Three: Dinner Party

* * *

Going into school, kind of dragging herself though the day until she noticed Bonnie acting a little bit off during history class. Mara told herself to go and talk to the girl today, and the sound of something else hit her ears, Elena trying to convince Stefan to join the football team.

There was another battle between Stefan and D-bag teacher.

Throwing maturity to the wind she clapped when Tanner was proven wrong.

Eventually though, Mara snuck in to talk to Bonnie, making an attempt to crash the cheerleading practice, Elena had just walked up and exchanged words with Bonnie when Mara came over, "Hey Bonnie, you looked a bit upset about something earlier, or maybe put off… Either way, I'm here if you want to talk alright?"

With that, Mara made her way toward the bleachers.

Damon pulled up with Caroline afterward, and not even to Mara's surprise, as Caroline wearing something around her neck.

It reminded her somewhat of the mess she was presented with when Mara had woken up that morning. Her bed was stained with blood, and a handsome young brunette was laying there with her. Even if Mara had been black out drunk she wouldn't have known what that meant, it had been a fun night.

Just thinking about her actions made Mara come to the conclusion that even though she did like Caroline, there wasn't a damn thing Mara could really do about it. Caroline was food, it was better she just stayed that way.

After practice though, Mara could hear Bonnie say something to Elena which made her smile, "Fine, I agreed to go to that stupid dinner. I want Mara to come, she's worried and it's sweet. I think it'd be nice for her to get to know us better. Plus, it would help me get to know Stefan better, with his old friend and all."

Later on, she got a text message asking if she'd be there, the reply was positive.

.

Later that same night, she was moving around the kitchen as Elena set up her dinner as Bonnie talked about her abilities as a psychic. It seemed that her powers were growing, soon enough she'd be able to do full blown witchcraft.

"Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Bonnie, you just let me know if you start seeing lottery numbers, because if you let me know, I'll cut you in." Mara threw Bonnie a wink, Elena quickly agreed with a laugh.

"My Gram's keeps saying it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch; do you wanna be a witch?" Bonnie asked both of us, to which Mara actually found herself nodding.

"Honestly, yes. My own family used to be really into that stuff when they were around. It kind of makes me nostalgic. Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we shared common ancestry, I only bring it up because when I saw my family tree when I was younger, there was a Bennett on it somewhere. Who knows, maybe we are both witches." But the seriousness of the statement was broken up by the fact that she'd added in a spooky joking voice at the end.

Elena went about plating the food, "You know, putting the food in nice serving bowls isn't fooling anybody."

They went to find serving spoons, Bonnie showing her growing abilities once more by telling Elena just where they were, when the door bell rang. Elena went to get it with a smile, leaving Bonnie looking rather upset. Mara found herself dumping her shoulder to Bonnie's and giving the girl a smile – Hesitantly it was returned.

Mara walked out to get the door, not noticing Bonnie play a little game with herself, testing her ability.

Stefan was let in, and a few minutes later major awkwardness happened.

Mara was sat next to Stefan, Elena was at the head of the table, and Bonnie was on Elena's side, and they were all quietly eating pasta.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena made an attempt at conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right.

They chuckled as Elena turned toward Bonnie, "You should have seen Stefan today you guys, Tyler threw a ball at him-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Bonnie interrupted.

The awkward pause was just a bit too much, even Mara was getting uncomfortable and that wasn't easy to do to a thousand year old vampire.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested toward Bonnie.

Bonnie seemed kind of mad at the question, clenching her jaw, but went on to tell Stefan about it anyway, "Uhm, divorced, no mother… I live with my dad."

"No, about the witches." Elena seemed to be a bit annoyed at having to clarify what she'd meant. Stefan on the other hand looked far too interested for his own good. From what Mara had seen from history, they were around when Emily Bennett was a witch, it was likely they knew Bonnie's ancestor because of this. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool-"

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie interrupted before Elena could get another word in on the matter, causing the girl to look at her friend in annoyance.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not well versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's"

"My ancestors came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," Bonnie chuckled kind of awkwardly.

"I'd say that's pretty cool."

"Really, why?" For the first time since the night started it seemed that Bonnie was actually genuinely curious rather than unsettled.

"Salem witches were heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

"Yeah they are." Bonnie smiled, looking almost proud. Mara found herself not wanting to break the new image that Bonnie held for their family, even as distant as it was. Personally Mara knew that it wasn't quite so, one look at something that didn't fit into the shape that the coven liked, they would throw it out to fend for itself.

"That's really cool Bonnie, I hope even more so now that I was right about us sharing a common ancestor –"The doorbell rang, causing them all to stop. Elena made to get up, mentioning beforehand that she'd no idea who it was.

Opening the door, Caroline and Damon showed up outfit. Mara stiffened up for some reason still feeling guilty about not doing anything even when knowing it wasn't her responsibility.

"Bonnie told me you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline said, holding up a cake.

"Oh." Elena said, seeming not knowing what to feel about the situation. Not exactly something that she'd planned for.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said from behind everyone's favourite bubbly blond.

Mara stayed at the table, just eating her rather dull dinner as the drama went down. Damon needed an invitation, and if Stefan was stupid enough to allow his brother to get one, than it wasn't her problem.

Right?

Annnnd Stefan was stupid enough to let him in.

They made their way to the living area after dinner was finished. Caroline was talking about Stefan's allowance onto the school team, and Mara was just sitting on the floor leaning against the chair Bonnie was sitting on, holding her knees toward her chest and balancing her coffee mug in-between her legs.

"I'm always trying to tell my brother, you can't just allow life to pass you by. You have to go get it. Mara knows what I'm talking about, right?" Damon turned toward her, raising an eyebrow.

Her own eyes narrowed themselves, so micro-level that it wasn't something visible to a human eye, "Sometimes Stefan can be a bit slow to grab life at the reins, but we're all young, plenty of time."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today in the life category. It's only because she missed summer camp, god I don't know how you're ever going to learn the whole routine." Caroline went on, sounding quite mean, even if she didn't truly mean it.

"I'll work with her, she'll get them." Bonnie assured the blond, seeing Elena's minor humiliation at the topic.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Okay, perhaps Caroline was actually trying for it.

Damon took that opportunity though, "You don't seem much like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh it's just because her parents died." Caroline started to make hand motions to accentuate her point, "It's like, totally a phase – She used to be way more fun… I say that with complete sensitivity."

"You know who knows how to have fun though, Mara is buckets of it. She's always been a good drinking partner." Damon mentioned, motioning his hand toward her, "In fact, at that comet celebration the other day, you went home with someone didn't you, tisk tisk you dirty girl." He ended in a teasing tone.

Mara winced at the reminded, before controlling herself, how Damon knew was beyond her though, "Yeah, I don't remember a good portion of it but I do remember lots of drinking and ending up staying the night with a very cute brunette. One of my worst mornings's after though, let me tell you. Such a mess…"

Let them draw the conclusions that they wanted. Caroline reacted by pulling her eyebrow up to her hairline, Bonnie looked rather incredulous, and Elena actually let out a little chuckle.

Damon seemed to notice that the mood was broken a little bit, his attempt at making it awkward fading away so he just had to bring that back, "All joking aside though, you know Elena; I know what it's like to lose your parents. In fact, Stefan, Mara, and I watched nearly all the people we cared about die."

Did he seriously just include her again?

Mara was starting to regret covering herself as a close friend of Stefan's.

"We don't need to get into that now Damon."

"You know what, your right Stef, I'm sorry. The last thing I really want to do is bring her up." Her? The basics that were known by most vampires about the Salvatore brother's just weren't cutting it anymore. Soon enough Mara would have to force herself to actually talk to them for more information.

Eventually Elena walked away from the conversation which grew far too awkward for her liking, the escape was called 'cleaning time.'

Bonnie escaped to the kitchen, just in time for Damon to return and compel Caroline to head that way as well – Leaving the three vampires in the living room.

"They are people Damon, she's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want."

"Sure she does, they all do." Damon said, and Mara couldn't help but agree with that to a point. "There whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"Okay, you've had your fun. You used Caroline; you got to Elena and me, you've made attempts to mess with Mara, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem for me, because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow and the following night and I'll do whatever I want to the little cheerleader – Because that is what's normal for me, hell that's even what's normal for you and I'm sure that's what's normal for Mara." Damon patted Stefan on the back, and Mara just nodded her head slightly.

"Got to admit, maybe just a bit." Mara shrugged, "It might be a little bit hypocritical for a Ripper to be the moral high ground in this situation."

Stefan gave her a look, but Damon smirked at her. Mara suddenly got up and walked over to the kitchen, "Hey you guys, I need to start heading home now."

With that, she walked out the door, trying once again not to think of the moral questions and problems that she'd gotten herself into. Despite it all, she couldn't be a hypocrite. There was no way she could bring herself to stop him from feeding from Caroline when she'd done similar things so many times over the ages.

Mara wasn't about to stop human feeding, so she couldn't ask Damon.

Even if one of her new favourite humans have to suffer through it.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : TBA


End file.
